Knife Ears
by Kytanic
Summary: Emm Tabris and Alistair get into a fight, and Emm decides to handle things... Differently. F!Tabris/Alistair Smutty One-shot. Merry Christmas KrystaCorn!


_So I got a request from one of my close friends to write a fluffy, smutty one-shot, so here it is =)_

_I own nothing 'cept for my imagination._

* * *

Rain pounded against the roof of the canvas tent. Not anything out of the ordinary for Ferelden. If it wasn't raining, it was muddy and smelled of wet dogs.

Emm simply laid there, trying to cool herself off from the heated argument in camp earlier. Alistair had made a stupid comment about the "knife ears" and it just pissed her off to no end. The whole thing ended up blowing up into a full blown argument.

The worst part about it was that she wanted him to comfort her.

Even though he was the one who made her angry, she still wanted to be held in his strong arms and nestle into his neck and smell the scent of the forests that he always seemed to carry around with him. This wasn't a new feeling either. She had felt this way for months, trying not to peek up at him just to stare into his beautiful amber-honeyed eyes. She tried not to melt when hearing him laugh at some perverted comment Ohgrehn made about Morrigans breast size. She tried to keep herself distracted from his tousled blond hair that made her just want to rake her fingers through it while he kissed her.

She sighed, rolling over in her bed roll. "I'm going nuts," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her arms under her blankets. Her brown hair no longer kept her warm since she hacked it off for better movement in battle, and the black top and under clothes did nothing to keep her warm either. _' I hate Ferelden,'_ Emm thought to herself, stirring up images of Alistair again. She sighed, trying to force sleep to take her and make this day go away.

At least that was what she was try ton attempt when she heard someone clearing their throat outside her tent. She felt her heart pick up speed and a blush rise to heat her ears, then silently cursed at herself. She attempted to make her tone sound thoroughly unpleasant. "What do you want, Alistair?"

"May I come in?" He sounded nervous, and that made her even more angry because is was fucking adorable.

Emm considered telling him to go shove his sword somewhere painful, then sighed. "Fine, but take your boots off before coming. I don't want to clean up filth." She heard him sigh, then taking a few moments before entering her tent.

He wasn't wearing his armor and instead wore an old white shirt with dark pants. His hair and clothes were soaked from the rain which helped to see his muscles on his arms, causing Emm to hide a blush by looking away. She pulled the blankets around her, not offering him any. "What?" He winced a little at the harsh tone, and for a second she wanted to apologize, but reminded herself of his idiocy.

He sighed, sitting on the tent floor and making himself a bit more comfortable. He sat there and tapped his fingers against the floor. She took this time to admire him. He was muscular, obviously, and had some blonde stubble around his jaw and chin. His eyes were what got to her most. They were like golden honey, and when he smiled , they just made her melt. She silently wondered how they would look if they were filled with a more fiery emotion...

"I want to apologize for earlier," He said, snapping her back to reality. "It was rude and disrespectful." He glanced away from her, almost seeming shamed. She felt anger grow again in her belly. "You think you could actually look at me when you apologize?"

He glance back at her, his expression slightly annoyed. "You are the one who flew off the handle. I'm trying to be a gentleman." _What?! _"I could have just went o bed and let you cool off." Emm felt the anger grow and glared at him with her icy-blue eyes. "First off, you were being extremely disrespectful to me and my people. Second, you have no right to come in here and go on about how 'I should apologize', because I did nothing wrong. And third, you are an idiot!" Her voice was rising and she was well aware that the others might hear her and be peeved at her tomarrow for their late night disruption, but her bullshit-meter was reaching its limit.

Alistair glared at her, his eyes becoming heated. "How was I supposed to know you were right behind me! I was talking about Zevran, you know, the bloody assassin you invited to join us after he tried to kill you?" She pushed the blanket down, making sure to cover her lower half and still have the ability to slap him. "Who I invite to join us does not affect you, it affects me. If he wants to finish the job, He would be dead before he reached my tent. He could be useful." Alistair rolled his eyes and stood, pacing back and forth. "Usefulness aside, he does not need to be with us! He has killed people, Emm!" he growled. Emm crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter. He can kill darkspawn, and we need people who can do that." Alistair mumbled something under his breath the didn't quite reach her ears. "What was that, Chantry boy?" She used his nickname Morrigan used for him, and this time he whirled on her. "Or maybe it's because you can't turn down a man giving you a sex stare!"

Time froze, and even Alistair flinched at his words. He was about to take it back, but it was too late. Emm stood and kicked him to the floor, watching him land with a pained gasp. She crawled over him, pinning his arms to the floor and glared at him. "So, now I'm a knife ears and a whore?" She questioned harshly. He glared back up at her, deciding not to back out, even if he didn't speak. "You know what I think? I think," She inches closer to his face, still staring him in the eyes. "You're jealous." She saw his resolve falter a bit, but the was surprised when he managed to quip back, even if it was a bit strained. "Only when I know I'm better." He smirked, his eyes darkening slightly with an unknown heat. It made her want to fall apart in his arms, but no. If he wanted this, he would have to work for it.

She kissed him harshly, their lips colliding together like tidal waves , and her heart sung when she felt him kiss her back just as passionate. She nipped a little at his bottom lip, and was rewarded his his tongue meeting hers first. There was a battle for dominance, and it was difficult to tell who was winning. During this, Alistair took advantage of her loosening grip and took his chance to flip her on her back so he hovered over her, making her gasp. She felt heat build in her stomach, and she smirked at the challenge. Obviously he got the hint.

Her thoughts stuttered when she felt his hand slide up her shirt and rub her flat stomach, and she shuttered under his touch. She felt him smile against her lips in the victory, and Emm just couldn't let him win. She reached around his back and slid her hands up, then dragged her nails gently down his back. He growled into her lips, removing her shirt. As he did this, she pushed him back again, then smirked at him. His eyes were darkened with hunger as she pinned his arms again. She reached around her own back, unclasping her bra to let her average breasts free. He simply laid there, staring at her entire torso with those heated amber eyes. She reached down and slid her hand up his shirt, earning an appreciative moan from him that sent chills up her spine. She enjoyed having this effect on the man. She quickly discarded the shirt and simply stared at him.

He was beautiful. He had six pack abs and a strong chest, which lead into a pair of broad shoulders and a beautiful neck...

And a fucking self satisfied smirk.

Oh, that could not go unpunished.

Emm lowered herself to kiss and nip tenderly at his broad chest, taking time on his nipples and dragging her tongue slowly across them. She heard him hiss a little, and saw his cheeks were flushed. It would have made her giggle if it didn't get her going more.

She leaned up to him to whisper in his ear, letting her hands travel to the edges of his pants. "Like a docile little kitten...," she purred into his ear, reaching beyond the edge of his pants to trail her fingers across his excited member. He gasped at the feeling of her fingers, then decided he needed to take control before the woman drove him insane.

Alistair pushed her backwards so he hovered over her, smiling a predatory smile that made Emm's skin shiver in anticipation. His hand dipped into her underclothes, and she shuddered when his hand skimmed her sex. He flashed her a smirk, and tugged at the bothersome article of clothing. "These will need to go...," He whispered huskily, removing them painfully slow. She couldn't keep an aggravated whimper from being drawn out. "Alistair," she growled. He looked back up to her eyes and the smirk vanished, instead being taken over by an animistic hunger. He quickly removed the remainder of his own clothes. He crawled over her, fixing his eyes on hers. She loved how they looked, even better than her fantasies. He nudged her legs apart, and she happily obliged, tangling her hands in his soft hair.

He didn't ask if she was ready, he simply just slid in, making her see white for a moment. She shut her eyes tight, riding through the pain, knowing it would be over. She also hear him hiss out praises to the Maker, then stopped. A few moments later, Emm opened her eyes to see that his held concern, and a bit of surprise. He brought a hand up to her face, stroking away an unknown tear. "You...You were virgin?" She nodded, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks. He bent forward, whispering in her ear. "It seems we have yet another thing in common..." She looked up at him, then smiled slightly. He returned it, then kissed her, moving inside of her at a gentle pace, letting her grow accustomed to him inside of her.

After only a short while, pain gave way to pleasure, and she found herself urging him onward, telling him to move quicker. His groans mixed with her moans, and she didn't give a damn if this disrupted the others' sleep, because it felt amazing. She raked her nails against his back, not really caring that she may have left scars, because it just urged him on further. Soon, she felt the coil of heat building within her , signaling her end. "Alistair... I...I'm almost..." He kissed her in response, agreeing with her silently.

It wasn't long until she reached her end, seeing white spots and moaning out his name, and soon after, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, growling as his seed left him. He laid there panting beside her, his eyes closed in bliss. She couldn't help but stare at him, then felt laughter bubble up out of her. She couldn't hold it in, and suddenly began laughing, making him stare at her in confusion, then begin laughing himself.

"Apparently," she gasped out between spurts of laughter ", I like being insulted." He chuckled, pulling her closer to him and burying his face into her hair. "And apparently, I am a weak, weak man." She giggled in response and looked up into his eyes. They were so light, like honey. He smiled warmly at her and brushed hair from her brow, then kissed her forehead. "We'll have to explain things to the others you know. They probably heard us..." She smirked and gave him a devilish look. "One word and we feed them to darkspawn." He burst into laughter again. He kissed her sweetly, nuzzling her nose with his. "See? _That_ is why I love you."

* * *

_A/N: There you go my friend and all of the others out there that love Alistair. Be kind and rate nicely =)_


End file.
